After mockingjay
by Deanna Lovegood
Summary: It's been years since the fall of the capitol & Peeta and Katniss have two children, Willow and Rhy. This story follows Willow through school as a new government has been established although everything is not as it seems as corruption has begun from within.


**Chapter 1: A new school**

Katniss was gathering her bags as her daughter strolled into the kitchen.

"Willow if you're late you know you're getting detention right?"

Willow just gave her mum a 'yeah yeah' kind of look, and continued to read her book while trying to find her school bag.

"under the chair" Katniss said to her daughter in an aggravated tone, but smiled at Williow for she loved her daughter's constant love for stories.

Looking up from the book she grinned at her mum as she passed through the kitchen, put on her new schools shoes, had one last look in the hallway mirror and continue to open the front door. She took a deep breath, her long dark brown hair looking lighter in the morning sun. She was momentarily blinded by the sudden light but finally saw him sitting on the wall opposite her.

"Hey, finally my willow tree I had begun to think you had fallen down the toilet"

"Haha,very funny" she said in a pleasant tone "I had to finish this chapter, she was about to find the-" but stopped because of look Zander was giving her "What ?"

"you and your books" he paused " sometimes I think you're more interested in strange worlds and magical lands than you are in this one"

"Well, maybe" she smiled and they began to walk.

Zander and Willow had been friends since before they could remember, they were neighbours so when they were children they would jump over each others fences to play together. Over the last few years their friendship had grown and they had become almost like brother and sister, of course Willow had a brother but he was a lot younger than her and she felt easier with Zander than she did with Rye.

They approached a modern building with large glass walls and silver framed structure.

Zander gave one look at the building and began "ah school, the one place I might loathe more than my house"

"com'on it isn't that bad and at least we're in the new building now, everything will be different and you never know you might actually make some friends" she said and jokingly punched him in the arm.

Secretly she was scared, up until now everything she was used to was changing, she used to have a routine and knew her place but not any more. Now she was going to enter this new school and everything was different, most of her friend (except Zander) had stayed in the old school a half mile down the road but she, among 500 other students from different year groups had been selected to transfer to this new and improved school.

She walked through the wide glass doors with her head held high and Zander next to her.

"This place is huge" Z+ander exclaimed, his mouth gaped open like he was gasping for breath.

She nodded and continued towards the main hall,where there was to be start of year announcements and a speech from a government representative. This was after all the first school to implement the new government's education scheme. After the rebellion education wasn't a priority, but now the government is properly set up and ready to rebuild this country.

"everybody please take a seat" a computerized voice announced from an overhead speaker.

The hall like the rest of the school was huge with high ceilings and big windows, although the hall had a large elevated stage and chrome chairs lined up in front of it. As they were walking in Zander and willow got separated, so Williow quickly sat down on the closest seat she could find. Many seats had already been taken and she didn't want to be left to find one at the back. Next to her sat a boy wearing dark grey jeans and a oversized black top and had shoulder length black hair that draped over his face . He kept his eye planted on the stage and didn't even notice Willow sit next to him, but she noticed him. He was such a contrast to the bright new school and the rest of the students that he took her by surprise. Willow herself was wearing a pale blue dress.

A tall woman in a white fitted dress walked out onto the stage and the hall fell silent, was this to be the head of the school willow thought.

"Good morning I would like to just introduced myself. I am Mrs Coles and will be your headmistress for the foreseeable future. I expect great things from everyone and will be pushing you to achieve your very best" The boy next to willow laughed at this, although willow hardly heard it herself because it was so quiet but from the corner of her eye she could see him smirking to himself.

When Mrs Coles was nearing the end of her speech she introduced the government official "and her to speak to you is Mr Mellark"

Willow almost screamed she was so shocked. She knew that her dad might come to the school but she thought he would have at least told her, she was unprepared to have him there.

"Hello" he began "It has been a long time coming, but finally we have come to the point where we can begin to teach with equality for all. I have great confidence that the joining of districts will improve the education system, this school is a symbol of what is to come for the future." Willow could feel herself becoming red "My own daughter is here to attend this school and I believe it will be a great success."

Everyone glanced around the hall, the people closest to willow began to whisper and she sunk down into her seat. Her dad had finished his speech and was waving goodbye while taking press photos with Mrs Coles. Willow stayed in her seat as the rest of the school left the hall. Finally she got up, but as she did she realised the boy sitting next to her was still there. He stood up at the same time and Willow was struck by how tall he was, at least six foot with broad shoulders and muscles which protruded through his t-shirt. She gave him a weak smile but once again he didn't or acted as though he didn't notice Willow and strolled out of the hall.

This annoyed her but she didn't know why she didn't even know him, so she decided to push it to the back of her mind and began to walk towards her dad.

"Hey" she said to catch his attention, and he turned around finishing his conversation with a reporter.

"Hey, hunny" he responded.

"I didn't know you were coming today, why didn't you tell me"

"I'm sorry hun, I only found out this morning and I had to leave early and didn't have time to tell you or in fact your mother" he took a pause and looked at his watch "Sorry but can't stay any longer, I'll see you at home"

And he was gone. Then the bell rang signalling the beginning of the first lesson.


End file.
